Ryan
Ryan is a large purple tank engine, who handles the goods traffic on the Harwick Branch Line. He is a kind and friendly engine, but is not as brave as he thinks he is. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Ryan was brought to the North Western Railway to handle the goods traffic on the newly-built Harwick Branch Line; however, when he arrived to the railway, he was given the job of handling Thomas' duties on the Ffarquhar Branch Line, as Thomas had been sent to the Construction Yard in disgrace. After Thomas' accident in the cavern, Ryan was reassigned to the Construction Yard to help with the construction of the new branch line. Although Ryan meant well and tried to befriend Thomas on many occasions, Thomas was jealous of Ryan and felt threatened by his presence, believing the Fat Controller was replacing him with him. Upon seeing Ryan taking on bad coal from an old hopper, Thomas neglected to warn him about the bad coal, which resulted in a train of dynamite being lit when Ryan shot sparks out of his funnel. Thomas managed to buffer up to the trucks and tried to dispose of the train, but Ryan panicked the entire time and ran in front of Thomas until he was biffed into a siding. After the dynamite was safely destroyed, Ryan apologized to Thomas and offered him a spot in the shed, but Thomas, who was concerned about the safety of the treasure, decided to sleep at Knapford instead. Ryan became worried about Thomas, and passed through Arlesburgh Junction when he saw the Pirate Ship coasting along down the line, frightening him. Ryan tried to run away from the pirate ship, but one of the loose ropes got caught around his buffer, and when Ryan came to an abrupt stop, the pirate ship was pulled over, and Thomas congratulated him. After Thomas succeeded at putting an end to Sailor John's villainous plans, Ryan told the Fat Controller about everything, convincing him to praise Thomas. Ryan was later present at the grand opening of the Harwick Branch Line, where the Fat Controller declared that he would be handling the goods traffic while Daisy took care of the passengers. (''TVS; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) Personality and Traits Ryan is kind, easy-going and good-natured, and enjoys the company of his fellow engines. He always goes out of his way to be friendly to everyone and will do his best to be friends with the other engines, becoming upset if they dislike him for any reason. Ryan is also not one to hold grudges against other engines, and is incredibly forgiving, no matter what another engine does to him. However, Ryan is not as brave as he might like to think he is, and will often run away in the face of danger rather than face his fears or react rationality. Nonetheless, he still strives to be a useful engine, and is liked by the other engines for his good nature and affability. Technical Details Basis Livery Ryan is painted dark purple with white and gold lining, and he carries the initials of the Great Northern Railway and his number on the sides of his tanks and coal bunker respectively in gold writing. He carries two brass nameplates on each side of his boiler, his footplate is grey, and his bufferbeams are red. Appearances Thomas & Friends Specials: * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure He is expected to appear in the twentieth season. Trivia * Ryan was Eddie Redmayne's first role in a fully-animated movie. * The GNR Class N2 was selected as Ryan's basis to make him look like a bigger and stronger tank engine than Thomas, thus making Thomas feel threatened and think that he would be replaced. * The original script of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and several merchandise descriptions of Ryan describe him as being much more arrogant and overconfident than how he was portrayed in the final film. He was first created with this personality, but it was changed to make him a more endearing character to the audience. Merchandise Gallery Category:Thomas & Friends-exclusive characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:Goods engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines